1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a method (hereinafter also referred to as “intermediate transfer-type image recording method”) in which an intermediate image is recorded by applying ink to an intermediate transfer body and an image is recorded by transferring the intermediate image to a recording medium. As the demand for high-speed recording has been growing in recent years, an intermediate transfer-type image recording method of obtaining a high-quality image at a high transfer rate is under investigation. In the intermediate transfer-type image recording method, the efficiency of transferring an intermediate image formed on an intermediate transfer body to a recording medium significantly affects the quality of an obtained image. In order to improve the efficiency of transfer, a method using an ink containing polymer particles has been investigated as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-32721 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document”). The patent document discloses that the transfer efficiency is improved in such a manner that an ink containing polymer particles with a minimum film-forming temperature of 50° C. or higher is heated to a temperature not lower than the minimum film-forming temperature thereof before transfer.
However, according to investigations made by the inventors, no high-quality image has been obtained in the case of performing recording at high transfer rate using the polymer particle-containing ink described in the patent document.